The Lost Ones
by Bensidy4ever
Summary: A secret from Serena's (olivia's mom) comes back. can this secret build a bridge between it and Olivia? Olivia & Brian have a secret of their own
1. Chapter 1

File in hand, 6month old in a front pack and wrapped up warm. She walked into the 16th precinct after she had been to the lawyers office.

Harley was 21 and at 20 years old she had been told that she was adopted by the parents that had raised her. She started to believe that maybe she had been given up because she was bi-racial or because her birth mother couldn't raise her.

3 weeks after she moved into a different part of the city to be closer to her best friend who also ended up being the father of her son. Her tiny six month old son Oliver or as her next door neighbour called him Ollie.

Today she was heading to see a detective Benson who the lawyer said would be able to give her some answers about her birth mother.

The desk officer stood up to welcome her.  
"Can I help you Ms?"  
"Is detective Benson here?"  
"Sergeant Benson is out at the moment"  
"Okay is Detective Tutuola in?"  
"He is. Come sit in here" he said walking them to the little interview room they had. Then he went to get detective Tutuola from the cribs.

He went up to the cribs where detective Tutuola was resting.  
He knocked as he walked in to the cribs.  
"Fin"  
"Henry is Olivia back?"  
"No there is someone here to see her but she also asked to see you too"  
"Any name?"  
"Nah man I set her up in the interview room."  
Fin got up and joined the desk sgt downstairs to the interview room.

Once Fin walked into the room, Harley looked up.  
"Hey Fin"  
"Lee what are you doing here?"  
"The lawyer gave me Sgt Benson's name. Once he told me she worked here and someone wanted to see his godfather." Harley said unbuckling the front pack and freeing Oliver.  
Fin took his 'nephew' in his arms "Ollie my man how are you my boy"  
"he misses his father"  
"how is Jack?"  
"He was okay. That was 3 days ago, they were going to be out of range for a week"  
"how was Langan?"  
"manageable. He still hasn't forgiven Jack for joining the marines instead of going to law school."  
"are you ready to talk to Olivia?"  
"Sort of. I'm actually nervous."


	2. Chapter 2

_Out in the Squad room  
_

Olivia walked in with a file and a bottle of water.  
"Sgt Benson" the desk sgt said to get her attention.  
"What is it? Where is everyone?"  
"Nick & Amanda got a case. Fin's in the interview room with your visitor."  
"okay i'll just put this down & join them".

There was a knock on the door that caused fin to turn and see his boss standing at the door.  
"Olivia come in. Liv this is Harley, she's come to talk to you"  
"Nice to meet you"  
"I'll take Ollie with me and let you women talk." He said reaching for the nappy bag and walked out smiling.

"So Harley how can i help you?"  
"Before i tell you why i'm here, i have to say something"  
"Okay"  
"I know a secret that you have been keeping from everyone!"  
"oh yes and what secret may that be?"  
"That you and Brian Leonardo Cassidy have been married for 15 years"  
"Now how did you know that?!Only his family and my mother knew"  
"Let's just say i'm tight with Baby Cassidy"  
"You're friends with Christian Cassidy"  
"yeah Chris is mine & Jack's best friend. We all went to the same school"  
"Okay so who is Ollie to you?"  
"He's mine & Jack's son. Fin's godson, Fin has helped me out a lot while Chris is away. He's been at all my appointments with me & Ollie's birth. He was a lot more supportive than my parents and Chris's guardian/ older brother was."  
"Okay so the reason you insisted to seen me!"

Harley put her hand on the folder and looked at Olivia.  
"My lawyer said that you would probably be the best person to talk to"  
"Has someone been hurting you?"  
"No. When i turned 18 my parents told me i was adopted. They handed me my birth certificate and wished me good luck. Over the last few year i have tracked down my birth mother's birth & death certificate. I took it to Trevor today and he told me i should come see you" with that she handed over the folder.

Olivia opened the folder to find a photo of her mother & a baby, written underneath _Serena Benson & Baby Girl Benson. April 6__th__ 1994.  
_Next she found Harley's birth certificate.

_Name: Harley Serena Benson_

_DOB: April 6__th__ 1994_

_POB: Mt Sinai Hospital, New York City, New York_

_Mother: Serena May Benson_

_DOB: February 3__rd__ 1944 _

_POB: Hamden, CT_

_Father: Parker Harley-Murphy_

_DOB: not given_

_POB: not given_

"So you're my little sister. I never knew mom was from Hamden. We never talked family. So you were born when she was sober"  
"So the death certificate says the cause of death was Blunt force trauma?"  
"She had been drinking at the Velvet room on the 10th December 2000. She fell down the subway stairs"  
"She was old when i was born"  
"She was 50 when you were was 24 when i was born"  
"Geez i'm young enough to be your daughter. I also have started to do some digging into mom's family found out she was the eldest. I found 8 younger siblings with a 15 year gap between her and the next kid."  
"I never knew. I always thought she was an only child."  
"I've had a lot of time on my hands."


	3. Chapter 3

_Across town in La Casa Cassidy_

Brian looked around his & Olivia's 3 bedroom apartment. The apartment that his stepfather had paid for. Over on the sofa under a blanket with a face cloth on the head, was his 13 year old son August Ezekiel Cassidy (Born prematurely at 33 weeks). Zeke was at home sick, Brian had been called up near the end of his shift by his son's school asking him to pick up Zeke. It had been 4 hours since the last round of medicine & Brian still hadn't rung Olivia to tell her that their son was sick at home.

"Zeke"  
"What?" a voice replied  
"How you feeling?"  
"Gross"  
"Medicine time and I need to check your temperature"  
"Whatever dad!"

Brian walked over with his son's medicine, a glass of water and the thermometer. Brian took Zeke's temperature, looked at what it said 103.2 . It had dropped by .8 of a degree from the time he had last checked. He decided that he would call Olivia to let her know what was going on.

_SVU 1-6_

After talking for a while Harley thought it was time for Olivia to meet her nephew, Ollie had thought the same thing as he was looking around for his mother while sitting on Fin's desk supported. Olivia & Harley looked out to the squad room to see Ollie looking around to find Harley. Both of them stepped out of the room, Harley noticed that her son's bottom lip was quivering and they heard Fin comment to Ollie "Hey Buddy what's wrong? You still feeling sick Buddy"  
"mm" Ollie responded in his own way.  
"Hey buddy I think you hurt Fish Fin's feelings. See he puked down your back there Fin" Harley said taking her son from his godfather.  
"You ladies talked then, I gave him his bottle. I'm just going to change my shirt" Fin said standing up and walking to the cribs.  
"Well Done baby" came a slow Georgian accent re-entering the squad room.

"Lee what are you doing here?"  
"Nice to see you too Amanda. I finally got the answers out of the lawyer."

Olivia thought about how she was going to introduce Harley to the team. She decided on calling them into her office.  
"Amanda, Nick, Harley my office please and I'll explain." Olivia said heading into her office with them trailing behind her. Nick closed the door after them.  
Harley passed Oliver to his new auntie who cradled him in her arms. They all watched as Oliver relaxed and snuggled into Olivia's chest.

"So Harley here is my baby sister, seems when my mother…our mother was sober she got pregnant with Harley then gave her up for adoption at birth."  
"Hi I'm Nick Amaro"  
"Harley Benson-Langan" Harley said pulling out her wedding ring attached to her necklace.  
Olivia did the same things she decided it was time to come clean on a few things but she was just waiting for Fin to join them. Fin noticed them all in Olivia's office, he walked into join them.

"Liv nice ring"Fin said walking into the office.  
"Thanks Fin. So I know you are close to Harley, did you know she was my sister?"  
"Not really, well not until her & Jack got married before Jack left."  
"I wondered about the surname when Harley said it."  
"Why is everyone in here Liv?"  
"I have to confess a few things and I want only you guys to know but first things; Nick, Amanda your case?"  
Nick smiled from his seat "Wasn't a case we got called to 1PP"  
"Who?"  
"Commissioner Reagan & the head of ACS"  
"Why?"  
"To discuss the baby boy doe case. I wouldn't be surprised if you and Fin are called in too."  
"Okay. So if you are wondering who this beautiful baby boy is, this is my nephew Oliver and Fin's godson."


	4. Chapter 4

"Brian and I have been married for 15 years. Fin that photo what do you see?"  
"Twin boys. But it looks to be old"  
"Correct it was taken 7 years ago. Twin brothers on the left Andrew Ryan & right is August Ezekiel. My boys"  
"Did Elliot know any of this?"  
"No! Zeke & Andy are 13 years old now!"  
"You hid them from everyone. I'm hoping they are Brian's" Fin said  
"Odafin! They were born at 33 weeks. Zeke gets sick 3-5 times a year. Andy is a basketball star. I'm hoping neither of them have their uncles dream of being a marine, not that I have anything against them!" 

Harley jumped in "You better not because my husband, your brother-in-law and Amanda's boyfriend are all marines."  
"That's how you know each other then?"  
"That and I see her coming out of Fin's occasionally. Hey Fin, how's Cass?"

Fin looked down at his watch and realised what day it was.  
"Shit"  
"you forgot something didn't you?" Nick commented.  
"An appointment!"  
"Dude she's going to cream you" Harley commented  
"Boss can i? My girl is having my baby and is going to kill me for missing the appointment earlier."  
"Go. You all can go home. Have a good weekend" Olivia said.

Just as Fin was leaving he turned to Amanda & Harley "Want a lift!"  
Harley shook her head but Amanda shot off with him.

After everyone had left, Olivia's phone started to ring.  
_"Benson"  
"Babe"  
"Brian whats wrong?"  
"I need…we need you at Mercy Hospital!"  
"Who?"  
"Zeke, the school sent him home. His temperature hasn't dropped in 4 hours. I texted Andy to come down after basketball"  
"I'll be there soon!" Olivia said hanging up and standing with Ollie in her arms._

"Whats wrong?" Harley asked  
"I have to get to Mercy Hospital"  
"One of my nephew's?"  
"Zeke."  
"I can get us there fast just give me a few mins".  
Harley walked into the interview room while Olivia carefully lay her sleeping nephew on her desk and got on her jacket and made sure she had everything before picking up Ollie in her arms again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I dont own any of the SVU or Blue Bloods characters. i do own Harley, Ollie, Zeke, jack, Chris & Andy!**_

_**Enjoy. Sorry for the delay**_

**Interview room**

"_Reagan"  
"Jamie, it's Harley"  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Can I borrow you and your partner for an hour tops?"  
"Renzulli should okay it."  
"I need a fast escort from the 1-6 to Mercy Hospital."  
"We are just around the corner. What squad?"  
"SVU. Ask for Sgt Benson"  
"See you in 5"  
"Thanks Jamie!"_

Harley walked back into Olivia's office and smiled.  
"A friend will be escorting us to mercy hospital. I called in a favour."

Within minutes 2 uniformed officers turned up at the squad desk, they were directed to the 'captain' office. A small sharp knock on the door came.  
"Come in" Olivia said as the door slowly opened in walked 2 officers, one of which looked familiar but Olivia couldn't place it.  
"Thanks for the escort Jamie" Harley said  
"Its okay kid!""

_**Mercy Hospital **__**Paediatrics'**_ _**ward**_

Brian paced back and forward around the paediatric waiting room, waiting for not only his wife but also his eldest son and his youngest son's doctor. He was worried and nervous, he was used to being at the hospital, and some of the hospital staff recognised him. The new paediatrics' nurse had come to see him a few times bring him a bottle of water and something to eat.

Within 15 minutes Olivia had arrived ain the waiting room with a tail. Jamie introduced himself to Brian while he hugged Olivia tight. "I'm Jaime Reagan I was the transport!"  
"Thank you officer. What happened to the car?"  
"my partner is bring her car over. I did a favour for Harley which is the last one!"  
"hi I'm Harley, we've met before but a long time ago"  
"She's a friend of Chris." Olivia said.

The nurse walked in again.  
"Brian" the nurse said  
Brian turned around with the rest of the room, Olivia was shocked at who it was standing in front of them.


End file.
